The Unknown Pain
by nauitokki
Summary: From the top, when Yuma beats Shark, all that happens in Shark is that events take a turn downhill. Shark experiences both mental and physical pains and his anxiety is only making it worse. He harms himself to help him forget. Depression; the only word he knows. What if he and Yuma became friends after? Would his life change? Rated T for selfharm.


**K so like hey guys. I like writing about Beyblade, Bakugan, YuGiOh so yeah. Idk I like kpop too. And YES, I have seen the ending to Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but I thought I would take it back to the part where Shark was just… Shark kk, like from the basic beginning of YuGiOh Zexal LMFAO like right after Shark took Bronk's cards after he beat him. I haven't watched it in some time, forgive me if I get anything wrong. Might be a little OOC ^^''  
Disclaimer: lol I don't own yugioh.**

**Chapter 1: The Tables Have Turned**

* * *

Yuma POV:  
That bastard just took Bronk's cards. Who does this jerk think he is? He just stands there and gives me this ice cold glare. His mouth looks as if he's about to open it and say something but he doesn't. He's really making me mad now. I break the silence.

"Hey! Duel me! If I win, you have to give me back Bronk's cards!" I demand.

Shark's frown curled into a smirk, "…and if I win?"

As much as I don't want to, what I say next is, "Then you can take my cards!"

Shark scoffed. "Sure… child you can try all you want"

Oh how wrong he was… within 15 minutes, Shark was lying on the floor defeated. I walked up to him. He stood up and there was this glassy look in his eyes, as he handed the cards over to me. I didn't think much of it; Shark is a bully, he should be humiliated like this, right…?

Many people around us looked at us and started whispering violently. Even Shark's 2 bully friends ditched him and ran away.

"You lost, Shark," I smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah… I know," he hung his lead low, hands in pockets and glared at me before he walked away.

* * *

Shark POV:  
Did I just lose? I, Reginald Kastle, lose? I haven't had this feeling of loss since… _that tournament_. I stop breathing. How is Rio supposed to get better if I can't duel better? I sit in the park for hours, reminiscing over what just happened.

After 3 hours, my phone rings. The Caller ID says it's from the hospital. I stood up and started running to the hospital and then answer the phone.

"Hello…?" I say, nervous as hell, what if something happened to my sister?

"Reginald…? This is Dr. Tyme, I have some news to tell you about Rio's condition," says the doctor. I hope for the best that she could've awakened.

"Yes sir…?" I mumble nervously.

"She's… dead," he says. _Hope for the best, expect the worst. _

At that moment, I dropped my phone. I stopped walking. I was in the middle of a park and it was late at night. I collapsed onto the floor and cried. What is life without my sister? My anxiety got the better of me. I began crying harder, thinking about all the times I had with my sister. I cried faster, and was taking shallow breaths. I couldn't breathe anymore. It felt like I was being strangled. I needed to calm down; fast. I took a piece of a cracked beer bottle near me and dug it deep into my skin. It felt like heaven. I started breathing slower; working the piece of glass to carve my sister's name messily into my arm. Blood splattered onto the ground.

I got back up and walked to the hospital. It's been an hour since the doctor called. I entered the hospital with my arm still bleeding out. Dr. Tyme saw me walking to my now deceased sister's room. He looked at my arm and his eyes widened in horror.

He walked up to me and lifted my sleeve to take a quick glance. "Shark, did you do this to yourself?"

I didn't tell him I did it. Not that I felt guilty; it felt good to cut. So I just said, "I tripped and there happened to be glass on the floor." Lame excuse; I know, but he fell for it.

"Shark, just follow me then so I can bandage it up for you." I shifted uncomfortably. What if he noticed 'RIO' was spelt out on my cuts. Oh well, I have nothing to lose. I followed him to the room, where he washed my cuts and applied a large bandage. He couldn't read out the cut because it was too messy. Good.

I went to go see Rio, but then Dr. Tyme stopped me. "Because you took so long Shark, they already shipped her body out to the same burial place as your parents."

You have got to be kidding me. I can see my eyes blurring up again. I bow to the doctor before leaving. As I get to my home, I slumped down onto my bed and began to cry myself to sleep. It had always been vacant, but today, my heart also felt even emptier. Too many bad things happened today. I opened my drawer took out my anxiety pills. I popped 3 of them into my mouth. I dozed off to sleep.

I kept having bad dreams throughout the whole night and woke up every 5 minutes until 3 in the morning. I eventually gave up trying to sleep and stood outside on my deck staring at the heavens, where Rio would be. I remembered the chaotic events yesterday. I felt my heart tighten. I took 4 more anxiety pills. My body was still shaking. I took two more, and threw the bottle of pills into my sweater pockets. I wasn't hungry, so I just walked to my shower.

As the water started running, I felt the stone coldness hit me. All the coldness and pain that's happened to me in the past and all the memories started flooding back. After a while water started heating up a lot and steamed up. I couldn't breathe. I started freaking out; these pills never work fast enough. I quickly turned off the water, walked out and changed, and took another pill. I took my school bag and walked out on the streets for 4 more hours until it was time to go to school.

* * *

Yuma POV:  
I slept well last night! Haha! I beat Shark, the hot shot dueler. I had pleasant dreams about becoming the best duelist ever. I even woke up early and ran to school so that I could tell everyone and rub it in Shark's face. Shark also happened to come to school early. He looked like he hadn't slept. Oh well, he had lost, it would be expected. I ran up to him.

* * *

Shark POV:  
I went to school early so that I could try and sleep before class started. Stupid Yuma had to run up to me in the hallway. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to cry alone. My sister was gone. Despite the fact that Yuma didn't know this, did he really think it was a good time to rub in my loss?

"SHARKKKK! AYEEE YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO BRONK TOO SINCE YOU LOST, YA KNOW!" he yelled so loud practically everyone in the classrooms could hear.

Everyone started murmuring. They were probably judging me. Judging me for losing. I turned around to walk away from Yuma.

He gripped onto my shoulder. "What Shark, aren't you going to at least be nice and apologize to him?"

"Let go of me," I demand quietly. I started shaking, the thought that everyone around us might be listening made me anxious. I took another pill out and swallowed it.

"I'm not going to let go until you apologize to Bronk," Yuma stated.

"Please," I beg, "let me go now," still shaking. I tug out of his pull and start running away. Not before I turn the corner and come face to face with my two old gang friends; Scorch and Chills.

"Oh look it's the loser, Shark huh," Scorch spat.

"Hahaha we shouldn't be talking to him, it'll ruin our reputation," said Chills. They shoved me against a wall before they left. I got off the wall and began to walk away.

"Are you okay Shark?" Yuma asked me. What's with the sudden change of attitude?

* * *

Yuma POV:  
Shark just got shoved against a wall by his so called friends. He didn't respond. I didn't mean for him to be made fun of like this; it was only to make him know what he did wrong. I asked him if he was okay. Shark looked at my confused at my question. And I saw that he was breathing heavily and clutching the side of his stomach.

* * *

Shark POV:  
Before I can retort to Yuma's question, there's a sudden pain in my abdomen. Was it the pills? How many had I taken? The pain is growing and hard to sustain.

"Shark, are you okay?!" Yuma asks again.

I look from my abdomen to Yuma and everything starts blurring up as the pain increases.

Everything goes dark as all I hear is a scream and the sound of my head thumping against the floor.

* * *

**So XD What did you guys think~Tell me if I should continue. :) Thanks! Review please! ^^ Thanks :) -nauitokki**


End file.
